Nobody Special
by RedSox2006
Summary: Neville Longbottom isnt the best looking guy, and hes kind of clumsy but when he falls for a new girl at school, who Draco is after, who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

**I stood alone in the train station waiting for my grandmother to bring me back my toad, Trevor, who needed to be cured after a first-year Hogwarts student poisoned him trying to do a new spell. I was off to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry for my fifth year, and was looking forward to it until Trevor got sick. I looked up at the clock, I had 20 minutes until Platform 9 and 3/4 closed. I was pretty hungry so I decided to get something to eat. I was in line to buy a honey bun when I turned and bumped into someone. She was a girl, about my age, and she was very beautiful.**

**"S-s-s-orry." I managed to say. I was stunned by her looks. Ive never seen anyone that glamorous.**

**"Thats okay." she said and turned around. **

**I was about to check out when I remembered that I didnt have any muggle money on me, the cashier asked me if I had enough, as I just stood there, wondering what to do. **

**With my luck, I never would have suspected that the girl I bumped into would come back and pay for my bun.**

**I started to walk away after she paid. "Thanks." I tapped her on the shoulder. " I totally forgot I didnt have any money with me." **

**"No problem." **

**"Ill pay you back as soon as my grandmother comes back. She went off to- uhh, get my bags from the car." 'That was close' I thought.**

**"No, dont worry about it. It didnt cost that much anyway."**

**"Are you sure?" I was blushing bright red by now, I barely ever talk to girls at school, and when I did they were never as pretty as this one.**

**"Yeah Im positive." she held out er hand. "By the way, my name is Hilary."**

**"Im Neville." I was sweating when I shook her hand. But I dont think she really minded.**

**Hilary looked up at the clock. It was 10 minutes to 11. My train left in 5 minutes.**

**"Oh my, I have to go, my train leaves soon." I took one last look at her, I may never see this girl again.**

**"Okay, it was nice me-e-eting you H-h-h-i-lary." I still couldnt get my words out. **

**"Goodbye." I watched her run out of the café Her blond hair blowing over her shoulder as she ran. And then I decided Id better be going back to meet Gran.**

**After I crossed into the platform, I saw my grandma carrying my toad.**

**"Neville Longbottom, you get over here this instant!" she shouted. My grandmother was very strict, I am not the best at wizardry and I was always very clumsy. She never let me forget it.**

**"Sorry gran, I got hungry and went to get a snack before I boarded the train." I gulped, 'Here it comes' I thought**

**"Youre going to miss the train! Get on there, theyve already loaded youre bags."**

**"Okay, well goodbye."**

**"Goodbye, Ill send you an owl with anything youve forgotten, oh and heres your repulsive toad." I took Trevor from her hands. "Dont loose him again."**

**"Okay goodbye Grandma."**

**"Goodbye Neville."**

**I waved to her once I got onto the train. Then I saw my friend Hermione.**

**"Hello Hermione, how was youre summer?"**

**"It was great Neville thank you for asking, I would sit with you but the prefects have to sit up front."**

**"Youre a prefect now?" I wasnt surprised. Hermione was the top of our class. Everyone says shes one of the cleverest witches in our school. **

**"Yes Ron and I." **

**"Wow, Ron? Well, Ill see you during the sorting I guess."**

**"Yes, okay. Goodbye." She turned and started walking the other way. I started walking down the corridor and was looking for anyone who I knew to sit with. Just then, I saw some Id never expect to see here.**

**"Hilary!" I shouted. I couldnt believe Hilary was a witch! I was so happy, she must be new here though, Ive never seen her before.**

**"Oh hi Neville. I had no idea, would you like to sit with me? I have an empty cabin."**

**"Yeah, I would."**

**Hilary told me about how she was transferring to Hogwarts so she could go to school with her cousin because her uncle thought she should. **

**"My father listens to his brother more than me or my mom. I cant stand it."**

**"Dont worry hell come around." I said. 'I cant believe Im having a conversation wit a girl!' I thought to myself.**

**We started talking about a medley of topics but before you knew it, we were at school. We had both changed into our robes and were ready to get off of the train.**

**I had really started to take a liking to her. We had only just met but this was the first time i had really talked to a girl.**

**"Okay Neville, I guess Ill be seeing you around."**

**"Okay, I hope to that youre sorted into Gryffandor."**

**We parted and soon enough I was in the Great Hall watching the sorting about to take place. I did not see Hilary, though, I wonder how she will be sorted seeing as shes a transfer student. **

**Just then Harry and Ron sat down by me.**

**"Hello Harry, Ron. How was your summer?" I asked.**

**"Pretty good. You?" Harry answered.**

**"Yeah, it was okay. Hey have either of you ever heard of a girl named Hilary? Shes new here." **

**"No I havent." Ron said looking puzzled. "Who is she Neville?"**

**"Shes just a friend I met." I was too shy too talk to anyone about girls yet. I was always one of the shiest people. And I wasnt too comfortable talking to Harry and Ron about things anyway, I thought they might laugh at me. **

**"Really? Is she new here?"**

**"Yeah, I met her on the train." I was blushing now. For the rest of the sorting ceremony and trough dinner, I was my normal shy self.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I woke up the next morning in my dormitory, with my bed right across from Seamus Finnigans. I was the first one awake and I decided, instead of sleeping in, Id go down and have some breakfast, and see if maybe Hilary was down there. After all, I could barely sleep last night because I was thinking about her. **

**Walking downstairs in my new robes, I ran into Ginny Weasly, Rons sister. **

**"Neville, theres a parcel downstairs from your grandmother. Her owl is still down there, probably waiting for something to eat."**

**"Okay, thank you Ginny."**

**Last year I had went to the Yule Ball with Ginny, we had a great time, but shortly after we decided juts to be friends.**

**I walked the rest of the way downstairs without running into anyone I knew.**

**As I walked into the Great Hall, I spotted Hilary, the person I wanted to see most, sitting all by herself at the Gryffandor table eating a piece of toast.**

**"Hilary!" she looked up at me aan smiled.**

**"Hello Neville. I guess i got sorted into your house." **

**"Yeah I guess you did." I was usually quiet, but with Hilary, I felt like I could be open and say anything to her. "Enjoying your first breakfast here at Hogwarts?"**

**"Yeah I am, I cant wait for classes to start, I bet your teachers here are loads better than the ones I had back home."**

**"You bet, they are cool, except for Snape, he teaches potions, and Professor Binns, his classes are always really boring. But Herbology is my favorite, thats pretty much the only thing Im great at. My first year in charms, i could never get anything right, and in potions i still get detention for catching my cauldron on fire." Hilary started laughing, I didnt know if it was because I still suck at school, or not.**

**"Youre very enthusiastic arent you? I bet you could talk about school all day."**

**I just realized I had been talking a lot.**

**"I guess thats because I can be a very talkative person, I usually dont talk here though, Im usually really shy."**

**"Oh, sorry to hear that." She took a sip of her orange juice and said, "Would you like to give me a tour of the school? Dumbaldore said I should ask someone, its a good way to make friends i guess."**

**My heart gave a jolt of excitement, I get to spend the whole day with Hilary!**

**"Yeah. Thatd be great." I picked up my package from Gran and fed her owl a piece of toast. **

**"Well, okay where should we go first ?"**

**"Um how about the Great Hall?" I said.**

**"Okay."**

**Hilary and I spent the whole day with each other, I showed her everything on school grounds from, the dungeons where potion lessons were held to Hagrids hut behind the castle.**

**Before it was time for dinner, Hilary said, " Um Neville, Im going to go back to the common room, Im not too hungry and Im pretty tired from walking around all day. So Ill see you later." She smiled and started to walk back to the common room.**

**"Bye." I just had the best day of my life i thought.**

**I was blushing all through dinner, and Hermione kept shooting me suspicious glances. After dessert she finally said, "Neville Id like to speak with you." she looked over at Ron and Harry who where listening attentively. "Privately."**

**"Okay." I got up and walked over to the doors.**

**"Neville, you have been in a good mood all through supper... whats going on? Youre usually so upset about something." she crossed her arms and looked up at me.**

**"Well, I guess I can talk to you about this, only if you promise not to tell either of them." I pointed to Harry and Ron. **

**"I promise."**

**"Hermione there is a new girl named Hilary, and we met yesterday before i got on the train. Shes wonderful, I spent all day showing her around the school."**

**"Oh, Neville thats wonderful! Im so happy for you! Does she like you?"**

**"Thats the thing, I cant tell, shes really nice to me and everything, but look at me Hermione, Im a tall, lanky, clumsy, buck-toothed freak. And shes tall, blonde, and beautiful. Shed never like someone like me."**

**"Oh Neville dont think like that! Of course she could like you. Theres no reason not to like you! If she does shell let you know."**

**I was smiling at this, I let Hermione know about Hilary because she could always make me fell better about things Im unsure of.**

**"Thanks Hermione." **

**"Anytime Neville."**

**I turned around and started to walk up to the common room when I heard the most unwelcome voice Id ever know.**

**"Oh, look fellas, Longbottom has come back yet another year to Hogwarts." It was Draco Malfoy, my (along with half the schools) enemy. He hated all Gryffandor and anyone who was a friend of Harry Potters. I was one his favorite people to pick on, because of my numerous imperfections.**

**"Whyd you come back this year huh? Not done making a fool of yourself?"**

**"Shut up Malfoy." I bowed my head because I do make a fool of myself, Im not good at too many tings.**

**"Well, if you leave now, maybe no one will even notice you came at all. Just go home and cry to your mommy..."**

**I had a hurt expression on my face, and he could tell.**

**"Oh, wait thats right, you dont have one!" he and his posse all started laughing crazily, then I noticed none of them were carrying their wands.**

**"Oh Neville, what happened?" Hilary and Hermione were cleaning up my cuts and bruises a half hour later up in the common room.**

**"They were talking about my parents so I tried to best him up, but Crabbe and Goyle got to me first."**

**"Oh dear." Hermione said.**

**"I dont understand, why would they be talking about your parents?" asked Hilary.**

**I didnt want to tell her, but shed probably find out anyway,**

**"Hilary, my mother and father were drove insane by one of you-know-whos followers when I was just a baby." I shook with fear. "Thats why I live with my Grandmother."**

**"Oh, Im so sorry Neville." she gave me a quick hug, my mood lightened right then and there. **

**"Its okay." **

**For the rest of the night Hilary had a hurt look on her face, she was introduced to the ret of the Gryfandoors and after most of them went to bed it was just Harry, Ron, Hermione, Her, and I sitting around the fire, talking about ways to get even with Malfoy.**

**Then Harry started to tell Hilary about all the things that he ever did to us. And after about 5 minutes, she said she was too tired to stay up any longer and rushed off to bed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I awoke with the sun shining brightly into my room, I felt like this was going to be a good day, I later found out that I was completely wrong.**

**I walked down to breakfast to grab a bite to eat before I headed off to Charms, when I spotted Hilary with a group of boys, they just happened to be my least favorite group of people.**

**"Hey Neville Im really sorry. Im not sure how she knows them." I heard Hermione say, but I wasnt listening. I just sat down and thoughts started rushing through my head, 'How does she know them?' 'At this rate shell never like me with all those other guys.' 'Malfoy? After what he did to me?' 'How could she?'**

**Then after about 10 minuets of being bitterly disappointed, Hilary came over and sat down beside me.**

**"Hey Neville, do you want to walk to Charms with me? Im still not sure if I know the way yet."**

**"Why dont ask one of your new friends to help you?" I said with a nasty tone, but I quickly realized that she didnt actually do anything wrong, I was just jealous,**

**"I mean, yeah Id like to..." Her expression lightened. "Umm Hilary, how do you know those Slytherin guys?" I looked up to her blue eyes.**

**"Well Neville, I really didnt want to tell you this especially after what happened yesterday, but the cousin I was telling you about, the one whos father told my dad to bring me here, well hes Goyle. And I know you really dont like that group, but he is my cousin, and I have to be friendly with them, weather I like it or not, but I dont want that to effect our friendship at all so I was afraid to tell you." Her face was blood red now.**

**'Wow, Im glad its not Malfoy.' I thought.**

**"Thats fine, but can I ask you a favor?" 'For my own safety'**

**"Yeah."**

**"Please dont tell your cousin that youre friends with me? He already doesnt like me and I dont want to cause any trouble."**

**"Thats fine." she said.**

**We walked to Charms with each other and were laughing all the way through class, and all the way to Care of Magical Creatures. Then I just remembered I have that class with Slytherin. **

**I then saw Malfoy walk up to us with an intimidating smirk.**

**"Hey look what the loser brought in... Goyle, how about you introduce me to your cousin here? Hilary is it?" he took her hand and shook it.**

**"Hi." she said quietly, it was pretty clear that she was very uncomfortable.**

**Goyle came scurrying over followed by Crabbe, "Hilary, this is one of the best guys I know, Draco Malfoy, he is a really fine looking gentleman isnt he?" Crabbe snickered behind him, and Malfoy slapped him but quickly turned and smiled at Hilary again.**

**"Pleased to meet you." he was smiling, and even though I hate Malfoy, he was better looking than me, and I could never compete.**

**"You too." This time she took his hand and shook it. I just stared.**

**"What are you looking at longbottom?" he said to me as Hilary walked over to take her seat. All through class the thoughts from breakfast came back, 'What if she chooses Malfoy over me?'**

**In the common room later that day, I took Hermione aside and told her about Malfoy and Hilary, she told me I shouldnt worry, because she would soon realize how much of a jerk malfoy really is.**

**Through the next week, Hilary and I became even closer, we were always walking to classes together and talking. Though, she did talk about Malfoy, and when she started to, I was sure to quickly change the subject.**

**Then one day in Potions (my worst subject) Hilary, like me, caught her couldron on fire. Snape told her to use someone elses, he just had to pick Dracos. They talked all through class and she was laughing the whole time, she was having fun, with Malfoy, the guy who has made my life here at Hogwarts miserable. **

**I was in such a bad mood all day that I didnt even talk to Hilary when she started to talk to me.**

**Hermione came over to that night as I sat by the fire, "Neville, you should really talk to Hilary, you know, before she actually goes out with Malfoy."**

**"He asked her out!?" How could she?**

**"No, of course not, I mean, you know, just in case. You never know. But if you really like her, you should tell her how you feel."**

**"Yeah youre right Hermione but, what if she doesnt feel the same way back? Then she probably wont ever talk to me again."**

**"Neville you are always so hopeless." she gave me a pat on the back. "Have some confidence in yourself."**

**Later while I lay in bed that night I realized that Hermione was right, I was going to tell Hilary that I loved her. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I awoke on Sunday morning with a nervous feeling in my stomach, 'Today I am going to tell Hilary how I feel.' I couldnt stop thinking about how many things could go wrong. 'When to do it?' Probably down in the common room before she goes to bed.' I thought 'Yes. That would be the best.'**

**At breakfast , Hilary was the only one at our table from our year, she also was the only one at our table with a look on her face even more nervous than mine.**

**"Hilary whats wrong?" I asked, grabbing a plate of eggs.**

**"Neville, I" she suddenly stopped.**

**"What is it?" You can tell me."**

**"Neville, I am going out with Draco." she slammed down her glass of orange juice and ran out of the door.**

**"Huh?" I sat there in awe for about 15 minutes until Hermione sat beside me and I told her what happened. I didnt care who saw, I know I am a guy, but I began to cry.**

**While I was walking to Herbology that afternoon, Hermione stopped me,**

**"Neville, you should tell her. You have to, or youll never know how she feels." She was looking me square in the eye and I could tell she was serious.**

**"But Hermione, she apparently doesnt feel anything for me. I mean, shes going out with that jerk!" I tried to walk faster so I didnt have to hear her anymore, but she caught up with me. **

**"Listen, when it comes to guys, girls can be very weird, they say and do things they dont mean, so just give it a chance, Neville, it cant hurt anything really."**

**"Ok"**

**In the common room that night once Hilary walked through the door I glanced at her and then went back to my Potions essay, we had to right about the Holintie potion, which is used to cure blindness. **

**"Neville," she sat down beside me. "We should talk about this."**

**"Talk about what?" I didnt even look up.**

**"About Draco and I dating. I dont want it to effect or friendship." **

**"How could it effect our friendship Hilary!?" I was now screaming at her. "How would the girl Ive liked for the past month or so, dating the worst person Ive ever met, which by the way, I see nothing in him that would make anyone want to date him, affect our friendship?"**

**She was in awe. She didnt know what to say.**

**"Look, Hilary, I didnt mean to yell at you, I didnt think youd like me anyway, Im nobody special, Im not handsome, or funny, smart, Id understand if youd like Draco over me so if you want to date him... go ahead." I looked up at her, "Im sorry that I exploded on you like that."**

**I started to walk up to my room, thinking about how stupid I feel now, when I heard, "Neville?" softly come from downstairs.**

**I turned to see Hilary, of course staring up at me with tear-stained eyes. **

**"Yeah?" **

**"Im sorry... I... I dont even like Draco." she began to cry harder now. "Its just that I was tired of waiting! You, I ... I mean, I liked you. I like you now and then I would see you off with that Hermione Granger girl, and I got jealous... so I started to be around Draco, trying to make you jealous and when I saw that it wasnt working, I decided to go out with him, and that did work."**

**'Wow...' I was speechless, but at the same time thrilled! Someone likes, me... A girl actually likes me!**

**"Im so sorry." she said and then started to go up to her dorm.**

**"Hilary... Its not your fault, it was mine too... I should have told you how I felt. And the reason I was with Hermione that whole time was because she was talking to me about you... she was trying to get me to tell you how I feel. And Im glad that I finally did now."**

**After that night Hilary and I were inseparable. She broke up with Malfoy that night, and He treats me even worse for it, but I could care less, because I am with the most wonderful person in the world right now. Hilary and I sorted out our differences and we are going out I guess being Nobody Special can sometimes be a good thing. **


End file.
